Continuous steel casting is a known method for continuously casting steel girders.
For this purpose, steel is usually produced in a converter, transferred from the steel converter into a ladle, and is conveyed from the ladle through a tundish to the casting mold.
In this case, the purpose of the tundish is to ensure an uninterrupted flow of steel after one ladle has emptied and before the next ladle is supplied.
Basically, it is necessary to ensure that no inclusions are present in the molten steel, in particular no slag particles or pieces of the respective fireproof masonry or spray from the receptacles.
This is successfully achieved particularly through the arrangement of corresponding inserts in a tundish, which produces a certain upward flow after the steel is poured in such that the steel is stirred to the surface so that particles that are lighter than the steel travel into the slag or bind to the slag.
DE 33 37 739 A1 has disclosed a continuous casting plant. This continuous casting plant has a casting ladle holder and changer (ladle turret), casting ladles, and a tundish as well as a continuous casting mold and a continuous extraction device. The molten metal-filled casting ladle in the ready position for transport into the casting position is associated with a tundish for joint transport therewith. In this embodiment, the tundish is preferably inserted into the boom provided for receiving the casting ladle, on the ladle turret beneath the casting ladle. Tundish and/or casting ladles are provided with means for detachably fastening them to each other.
EP 0 119 853 A2 has disclosed a tundish for continuous casting; the tundish has a channeled induction heating device, which is positioned on the side wall of the tundish; and the device includes a channel that communicates with an opening in the side walls of the tundish.
EP 0 140 217 A1 has disclosed a method and device for changing casting ladles and intermediate receptacles in a continuous casting plant.
EP 0 726 115 A1 has disclosed a tundish for receiving and filtering molten ferrous metals, which has an outflow opening in its bottom region for dispensing the molten metal after it passes through a deflecting and/or filtering device; the tundish has a ceramic filter positioned in it that essentially covers the entire horizontal cross-section of the tundish, can be removed in a known way, extends essentially in the horizontal direction, and is provided with through openings, which are positioned in the through-flow direction of the molten metal through the tundish essentially in the vertical direction, which should make it possible, with a simple design, to clean and filter molten metals even for high casting speeds.
EP 0 804 306 B1 has disclosed a device for regulating the flow of molten metal in a tundish in order to improve the removal of inclusions from the molten metal bath. To this end, a flow-control dam is positioned downstream of an buffer and has an upper region that is embodied to receive a flow of molten steel exiting the buffer and deflect it into at least one sub-flow current, which flows to the slag cover in a downstream direction, and into at least one sub-flow current that flows to the slag cover in an upstream direction. In the final analysis, it is an installed dam that is intended to prevent a short-circuit flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,600 has disclosed a modification of a tundish dam for minimizing turbulence. In particular, it is intended to reduce the formation of gas bubbles and slag inclusions. This should in particular be achieved in the initial filling of the tundish. To this end, on the one hand, a kind of weir is positioned between the steel inlet of the tundish and the steel outlet of the tundish; the weir reaches from the surface of the bath to the bottom, but is spaced apart from the bottom. In addition, a ramp is provided between the weir and the steel outlet, while a second ramp is positioned in front of the weir.
DE 10 2009 009 740 A1 has disclosed positioning vortex elements in the region of the bottom outlets in order to avoid eddies in receptacles that contain molten steels, in fact by positioning them so that their cutting edges reach into the eddy. The vortex elements are composed of a circular segment-like flat fixing part and the braking part with the cutting edge; this one-piece component is placed practically on the bottom outlet or better still on a nozzle brick and can be attached to it because the inner diameter corresponds to that of the bottom outlet.
DE 22 16 797 has disclosed passages for casting that are embodied in a form in which molten metal is poured into a passage in such a way that the molten metal must flow around a wall before it reaches an outlet or this passage is embodied in the form of a cup, before the metal arrives in the actual casting mold.
JP 10 21 69 09 A has disclosed a tundish for continuous casting of steel in which barrier walls with openings at the bottom and subsequent walls at the bottom are provided in order to deoxidize the steel.
EP 02 35 34 0 has disclosed an anode system for a plasma heating that can be used in a tundish.
AT 405 914 B has disclosed a tundish for continuous casting of steel in which a recessed cup with a subsequent wall is provided in the bottom on the inlet side.
It is also known to provide a tundish with a bottom recess extending from the steel inlet to the steel outlet; onto this inclined bottom, which is partly also a stepped, inclined bottom, a wall or a raised area is placed in such a way that the steel outlet region forms a kind of cup from which, after the cup is filled, an overflow passes over the wall and then the entire tundish is filled. The purpose of this wall is likewise to ensure a turbulent flow and to lengthen the holding time of the steel in the tundish somewhat and in particular, to achieve a contact with the slag layer.
The object of the invention is to create a distributor geometry, which while retaining or improving the particle removal is more effective and economical.